


Be My Home?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Marvel Collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Thor (Marvel), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Thor returns from Asgard with a present…and an important question.





	Be My Home?

The jingle of the bell caught your attention, a pleased smile forming at the familiar face that had walked through the door.

“I wondered if I’d ever see you again”, you remarked, leaning against the counter as Thor made his way to you.

Thor nodded, glancing around the bookstore nervously, hands clasped in front of him as he swayed back and forth.

“I apologize-for leaving without warning”, he muttered, looking genuinely guilty.

“Don’t worry about it, Thor. I understand”, you assured.

You couldn’t help yourself from looking him up and down, Thor looking completely different than you were used to, but more handsome than ever.

“By the way, I’m loving the new look”, you complimented. “The short hair. Glasses. Nice shirt. And that jacket is gorgeous”.

You smirked when Thor chuckled nervously, cheeks turning a few shades of red.

“Thank you”, he muttered.

“Although…if that’s your disguise, it’s not doing a great job. And you look even prettier than usual-so you’re just drawing more attention to yourself”, you teased, glancing at the few customers who had their eyes on the strangely familiar blonde stood at the counter.

Your compliment had him shifting awkwardly on the spot, his smile even wider when you winked at him.

“So…” you started, drumming the counter lightly, “is there a reason you came in here? Or did you just wanna distract me?”

The blush had deepened on Thor’s cheeks, his gaze averted as he mumbled something nervously.

“What was that?”

He reached into his jacket, pulling out what seemed to be a piece of rock-albeit a beautiful one, emitting a shine you’d never seen before.

He held it out, watching eagerly as you took it in your hand, inspecting it curiously.

“What is it?” you asked, turning the rock over in your hand, glancing up at Thor.

“It is a piece of Asgard”, he answered.

Your eyes widened, having heard of what happened up on Asgard-the Asgardian refugees causing quite the controversy around the world-and you understood the importance of the rock he’d handed to you.

“I can’t…I can’t take this, Thor. This isn’t…it’s too important”, you reasoned, ready to hand it back to him.

But Thor shook his head, taking your hand and closing your fingers around the rock.

“It is yours, y/n”.

You tried to argue, but Thor wasn’t having it.

“Thor-it’s the last piece of your planet. It should be kept safe by you…or kept in a museum. Why would you give it to me?”

“I’d like you to have a piece of my home. So…when I visit…I’ll be coming back home”, he stuttered, suddenly feeling a rush of anxiety and nerves.

“You want me…to be your home?” you asked with a grin, heart fluttering when he nodded.

You stepped out from behind the counter, the rock sat on the glass as you took Thor’s hands in yours.

“You gotta ask me, Thor”.

“Be my home”.

You wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest and nodding.

“Always”.


End file.
